Mischief Managed
by jasmine92
Summary: "Is it wrong of me to feel happiness that you're a werewolf" Sirius mumbled softly against Remus' lips "because if you were never bitten you wouldn't be the man I fell in love with today." Marauders through the years. how they met, trusted, broke secrets, loved and lost family together, before finely coming to an end. rated M for later chapters. Sirius/Remus
1. prologue

this story is a bunch or dabbles i never got the chance to upload, so I've been putting them in order and making them into a _this. _

i hope you all like and am sorry if some chapters take a while to get up, i don't really have a beta and if anyone would like to help pm me.

if you do want to beta i need someone who doesn't mind pestering me for the next chapter, its a requirement you need to have. only because i can take ages going over and over chapters then leaving them a week just to go over it with new eyes and try to find mistakes haha.

also i may re-upload chapters from time to time, just because i have found something spelt wrong or i think a part don't make sense, that don't mean you will have to read it again. it will still have all the same stuff just without as much mistakes ^^;

thanks all, hope you enjoy

jasmine.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

_First year._

_The beginning._

Remus was going to Hogwarts, and he was terrified. His mum or dad never thought there son would be accepted at the school of witchcraft and wizardly. Remus never thought he would either. He had lived a muggle life until the holidays came along and the letter arrived. He had gone to the village primary school, his condition easier to hind among the muggles. He was off school once a month, the teachers dint say anything about his absence. They all believed it when his mother told them he was a very sick little boy. Remus was well educated. Book smart, his father called it.

Remus was extremely excited when the letter came, nothing ever came for him. It hadn't come in the normal form of post either, but by a beautiful tawny barn owl. Remus was so shocked when he seen it sitting on his kitchen windowsill that he couldn't speak. Finely his mother had followed his line of sight.

"Oh, dear." she had said grabbing her husband hand and making him look towards the window. "What do we do?"

Remus never understood why his mother sounded so frightened. But his father had stood up with a booming laugh and hugged her never the less. Remus heard his father say something along the lines of 'are little boys being accepted'

He dint understand, accepted for what? Remus had stood from his seat and made for the window. The owl dropped the envelope in his hand with a large _hoot_, and then took to the sky.

That's when Remus saw his name on the letter, without asking permission, he tore into it.

_HOGWARTS_ _SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)

_Dear Mr. Lupin,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1__st__ September. We await your owl by no later than 31__st__ July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress._

This had to be a joke. They had gotten him mistaken for someone else. They had to have. His father had told him of Hogwarts, of the wizardry world, and how they dint accept what he was. It had hurt but it had become something he could live with, he was fine without magic. So was his family.

Now this!

Remus dint know if he should be excited or feel dread. People dint accept him, people _wouldn't. _He was a damn werewolf, that wasn't something he could go round bragging about. His father had sat him down last summer and told Remus why wizards hated werewolves. His father had said it was because they dint understand them, they heard the name and freaked out. His mother had said her famous saying after that; a name was just a string of letters said together to make a sound, and that sound meant nothing.

His father had carried on, telling him that most werewolves became nasty because people dint give them that chance to be normal. But Remus was being given that chance. He had never been put down on the werewolf list. Whatever that was, and was living a happy life in a little village. Now he was being given another chance, a chance to be a wizard. To live in the world he dreamed about.

Remus felt a hand on his shoulder and had looked up at his father. His dad took the letter smiling down at his son, before flicking though the few pieces of parchment.

"Dumbledore's coming tonight." his father said. And then his father and mother had rushed round the house, trying to prepare it for their new guest.

Remus had taken his letter up to his room, flipping through the funny paper. He was amazed at all the funny things he had to get, the names of his new books. He already liked the sound of _fantastic beasts and where to find them. _He liked animals, they dint seem to like him all that much but he still liked them. He could only imagine all the other strange animals in the wizardry world. His father had told him unicorns were real. That had fascinated him for weeks on end. He wondered if he would ever meet a centaur, his father had said they were proud creatures, and they thought differently from humans, they still sounded bloody amazing.

He would be learning charms, which sounded pretty good. He had watched as his father made things levitate, or would make the dishes wash themselves, that was fun to watch.

Remus had done a little magic; it was mostly when he was a day or two away from transforming, if he got angry he could make things around him brake. Not intentionally, god if he broke something of his mothers on purpose he would never forgive himself.

He also saw that he would be getting his own wand, and a cauldron. He guessed that was for making potions, his father said he never use to be very good at that. Remus had a feeling he wouldn't be either.

The letter after that was from his new headmaster, it was too his parents and must have been what they had seen to put them in such a rush. He read other the scrawled handwriting.

_Dear Mr, an Mrs. Lupin._

_Regarding your sons condition, I know you may have a few questions. I feel it would be better if we spoke of them face to face, then your minds can be set at ease._

_I will be arriving at your home at seven sharp, tonight._

_Sincerely._

_A.P.W.B. Dumbledore._

The first thought to come to Remus' head was: how many bloody names does this man have.

That night Dumbledore arrived at Remus little farms house at seven on the dot, like promised. There was a crack from outside and his father stood to go to the door, even though Remus was sure there hadn't been a knock. His father opened the door just as the man's hand was raised.

Dumbledore was an older man, his hair was long and silver with small tints of red, showing the colour his hair once was. The man's beard was long, reaching down to his stomach. He was dressed in midnight blue robes. Dumbledore also had a kind face, and twinkling eyes behind his half-moon spectacles. Remus instantly liked him.

"Ah, Mr Lupin, Mrs Lupin." Dumbledore said shaking both his parents' hands. "This must be your son, Remus."

"Yes." Remus squeaked out, shaking the older wizard's hand.

The night passed with ease, his mother and father asked questions about what Dumbledore planned to do with Remus at school. The headmaster answered every question sincerely, and they all found out that Dumbledore had a place set up for Remus' monthly transformations. What was well guarded by both magic and a very nasty and bad tempered tree? Remus had found it quite amusing that a tree could have a bad temper, both him and his mother had chuckled when Dumbledore had told them, his father did not.

After Dumbledore had explained _what_ the tree could do. Remus dint find it funny after that, that it had a bad temper.

After everything was answered, they bid farewell to the wizard and Remus watched in amazement as his disappeared on the spot.

Remus was now at kings cross, stood on platform nine and three quarters. He was already finding wizards to be the most amazing thing, how they could hide a whole train station behind an enchanted wall. The same with Diagon alley, as he had found out only days before. He was beginning to wonder how he had ever lived the muggle way.

He had his new wand, 12 inch, red wood. And funnily enough a werewolf hair. He found it frilling that he had a wand what held the hair of a dark creature. Mr Ollivander must have tried very hard to get that hair, and Remus was happy it had chosen him.

His father placed his trunk on the Hogwarts express, before giving his son a hug and kiss on the forehead.

"You behave now." he said sternly, like Remus would ever plan on misbehaving. "Don't let anyone treat you different and please Remus... enjoy yourself."

Remus laughed at his father's dramatic pause, "a will papa." he promised.

His mother came and kissed him on the cheek. "You'll write to us." he nodded "good. I hope you have a good time, but." she paused for a moment looking at his father then back to him. "If you want to come home, you just let us know and we'll be there to pick you right up."

He nodded again, before giving both his mother and father a hug. "I'll miss you." Remus told them, as the whistle sounded signalling the train was about to leave.

"We love you dear." his mother told him.

"I love you too." he got out just as the doors slid close.

Remus watched as the train pulled away from the station, his mother and father fading into the distance of the cloud of smoke. His face was against the glass, as he tried to get one last glimpse. Then they took the first bend and the station was no more.

Signing, Remus gripped his trunk and began to drag it down the carriage looking for a compartment. He was half way down the train, when a boy he's age with greasy hair and a large nose, barged past him.

There were roars of laughter, followed by shouts of 'bye Snivellis'

a red haired girl followed the lad who had just barged past him, apologising for him, before shooting looks at the compartment she had just left, then carried on her way.

Remus watched them go before turning back and walking down the rest of the carriage. When he got to the compartment the girl and boy had left he took a look in. there were too boys in the compartment, both he's age. The one, who was wearing glasses, was holding his sides laughing. The other boy, tall and hansom, was stood. It took Remus a second to notice he was heading for the compartment door. Remus tried to step back but was blocked by his trunk.

The door slid open, Remus stood stock still. The tall boy was still looking over his shoulder, laughing at whatever joke they had made.

"Wonder were Snivellis got too-" he said before turning towards Remus. The tall boy froze in his tracks when he spotted Remus. But quickly shook himself, literally. Like a dog shakes its fur.

"er." Remus stammered. "Sorry I was looking for somewhere to sit."

The other lad gave him an easy smile before leaning forward and grabbing Remus trunk. "Well do come in, the carriageway isn't all that comfortable." Remus, a little shell shocked followed the dark hair boy in. "OI, James, new meat. Play nice."

The lad called James seemed pretty gangly, with limbs to long for an eleven year old. His glasses were crooked on a long nose, mischievous hazel eyes hidden behind the round forms. And his hair, oh god! It was like a bird had taken roost in it, completely wind swept and looking like it had never lay flat a day in its life. He stood and helped the dark haired boy lift Remus' trunk onto the rack above them. Once finished he turned to Remus and stuck out his hand.

"James Potter." he told Remus. "And that hansom beauty." he said nodding in the direction of the boy who told him to come in. "is Sirius Black, and Snivellis: if you were wondering. Is the greasy haired git who just left with the stunning red head."

Sirius saluted at Remus before folding himself down onto the chair.

Remus was shocked by the beauty of the boy, as he could move with an easy grace what could only have been bred into him, he made slouching look like a talent he had mastered years back, yet never had to try in it to succeed. His grey eyes seemed to be made of steel, but softened up tremendously when he smiled. A shock of raven black hair tumbled to his chest, he pale skin a total clash, yet making him look all the more healthy.

"er, Remus Lupin." Remus told them finely. "It's nice to meet you."

James smiled at him before sitting down himself, Remus took the seat next to Sirius.

"So." Sirius started, looking at Remus. "We were talking about houses before you came. What house you hoping to be placed in?" Remus had heard all about the four famous house, his father had got him up to date on everything he needed to know. "Lug head here wants to be in Gryffindor." Sirius said pointing at James, who gave him a mock punch.

"Just because you're destined to be a snake."

Sirius dint smile, in fact to Remus he looked rather down.

James seeing he had hurt Sirius tried to cover it up. "I dint mean anything by it mate. As you said, maybe you'll break the tradition."

"Maybe." Sirius said with a shrug.

Remus wanted to cheer the lad up, yet he dint know how too. Instead he took the root his mother would take, stern. He always looked up to his mother, she said the weirdest things but they always cheered him up.

"You won't break anything with an attitude like that." Remus told Sirius.

Sirius looked at him with shock plain on his face. "Attitude like _what_" he snapped.

Remus took a deep breath before carrying on. "all sulky like you are, you think you're going to get in Gryffindor if you're not at least trying to act brave. Keep sulking around like a Slytherin and you'll be one."

"Do you know who I am?" Sirius snapped. "I'm a damned Black, one of the pure-bloods, who belongs to the noble house of black." he said the last part with so much sarcasms, it was hard to notice his words. "All my family belong to Slytherin, how the fuck am I meant get out being placed there."

"A name is just a string of letters said together to make a word. We don't live up to a word. That word lives up to us. People are not remembered for following the steps of others, there remembered for stepping out and having others follow them. Now Sirius Black, are you going to just sit there and take having your life laid out in front of you, or are you going to damn well stand up for what you want. Because even a blind man can see you don't want to be in Slytherin."

Sirius' mouth was hanging open a little. But it was James who spoke.

"Am I the only one who dint understand a word of that?"

Remus laughed "sorry, my mum says thing like that too me."

"I got it."

Both Remus and James turned to Sirius. "You did?" James asked, sounding shocked.

Sirius nodded. "Yea I guess. I've always just took it that I will be in Slytherin, mother and father tell me I'll be placed there. A great Slytherin, they say. Yet I don't wish to be. But Remus how am I meant to choose otherwise. The sorting hat makes the choice for us."

He sounded so saddened, like he hated not having the choice. Remus smiled and patted his shoulder. "Just ask it."

"Ask it?" James and Sirius both mimicked like rather intelligent parrots.

"Yes, my father told me it talks to you, you know if you're not quite sure where you want to be. It only shouts out the name of the house before touching your head if it knows you're certain about your choice. My father said he nearly argued with it, it wanted him in Gryffindor but he was determined to be a Ravenclaw, he wanted to be remembered for being smart not brave."

"And it let him?" Sirius asked

Remus nodded. "He's the most claver man I've met to this day." Remus smiled at them both. "Yet he don't speak weird saying like my mother does."

All three boys laughed at that, Remus was thankful that he had cheered Sirius up. He knew he had as the black haired boy was more boisterous, happy go lucky, a little like a puppy what found out it could go out if it asked.

All three lads got in the same boat over the lake. Joined by a little rounded boy named Peter, who had dirty blond hair what was shaped in a pudding bowl cut, and large buck teeth, with small watery eyes.

"My dad told me there's a giant squid." Remus mused.

"Oh there is." James said leaning over the boat. It was a clear night and the stairs was reflected in the cold water of the lake. Peter squeaked a little and moved closer to James.

Sirius on the other hand was leaning so far over the edge, his nose mere centre-meters from the water, like he could look though the darkness and see the squid. One of his legs was balanced near Peter, keeping him in place. Remus saw it happen before it did.

As Peter moved closer to James, Sirius lost his footing and began to fall forward.

"Sirius." Remus cried launchings towards him. James spun round fast, and was about to jump to help. "Stay." Remus shot at him over his shoulder. "If you move you're going tip the boat."

Remus eyes was so much better than the other boys at night, he seen everything more clearly and seen where Sirius had gone in. he knew the boy would come up in a second, hooking his own leg under one of the seats he plunged his hands in. he grabbed Sirius on the uptake. Once Sirius had whipped his head to the side getting the water out of his eyes, he smiled up at Remus. Remus couldn't help rolling his eyes.

"You got him?" James asked.

"Yer, just got to get him out the water now." Remus looked down at Sirius. "You would fall in wouldn't you."

Sirius smiled his easy smile. "Believe me I want planning it Rem, now get me out this water its freezing."

Remus felt his chest tighten at how easy he had made friends with these boys. He had never had friends, he hadn't had to tell them anything they just accepted him straight off.

"Ok, Peter move to the front of the boat, if were all at the bottom we'll never keep it balanced enough to bring him in. James get in the middle."

"You sure Remus. Can you get him out?"

could he get him out, how he wished he could laugh at that, he may look thin but Remus was strong, he could life twice his own body weight without breaking a sweat. He want about to go shouting the reason why though, he was a cleaver lad and Dumbledore had told him to keep his lycanthropy a secret.

"Yer." was all he said, then he heard the other too moving into place. "James" he shouted. "Grab the back of my cloak and when I give the signal pull."

"right." then he felt hands on the bottom of his cloak.

Remus looked back at Sirius. "You ready."

"No just let me do a few lengths then I'll think about it, of course I'm bloody ready."

Remus chuckled at him. Before moving his hands under Sirius' shoulders. Sirius placed both hands on the side of the boat. "On three." Remus shouted to both James and Sirius.

Sirius nodded. Then on three Sirius kicked up, Remus lifted and James pulled. Then Sirius was inside the boat. Remus instructed for the three remaining boys to remove there cloaks and place them on Sirius. Witch they did.

When they reaches the castle, McGonagall took one look at them, set her lips in a tight line before waving her wand and drying them all off. Peter, Remus and James each put there cloaks back on before following the rest of the first years into the great hall. It was amazing Remus thought. Candles floating high above them, the ceiling enchanted to look like the sky outside.

Sirius looked worried and kept glancing over at the Slytherin table. Remus patted him on the shoulder. "Just ask."

"But what if it choose before it touches my head." he breath back.

"It won't." Remus assured him. "You're not certain yourself, so how is the hat meant to be."

Sirius nodded, then looked over at Remus. "If were in different houses will you still talk to me."

Remus nodded. "promise." the truth was Remus had never had friends and he want about to give them up that easy, it dint matter if they ended up in different houses, he want going to lose them.

"Black, Sirius." McGonagall called.

Sirius took a deep breath. "Good luck mate." James said patting him on the back as he took the few short steps to the three legged stool.

Remus watched as Sirius sat there, fear in his grey eyes. McGonagall lowered the hat on to his head. It dint shout out a house straight away and Remus seen Sirius breathed a sigh of relief. He could see Sirius concentrating deeply.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted.

Sirius jumped to his feet with a cheer. James and Remus cheered and clapped louder than ever, James whistling good and loud. Sirius dint make straight for Gryffindor table, he took a few steps clapping both James and Remus on the shoulder. "You both better follow." he shouted over the crowd before jogging to the table.

When Remus' turn came he was terrified, the hat would know he was a werewolf, it would tell him he dint belong here. Tell him it was all a mistake that he should have never came. But after a firm push in the direction of the chair by James, Remus began to change his mind. Dumbledore had accepted him into his school; two lads his own age had also made friends with him without asking what he was. Surly he could stand being sorted into a house.

He sat down shakily and laughed at Sirius who was shouting _whoop, whoop_. At the top of his lungs. The hat was placed on top of his head and the hall went quite.

_Hmmm, _the hat mused in his ear. _Well you are a hard one. Quiet special aren't you. You don't belong in Slytherin or Hufflepuff. No, no. you're much to smart and brave for that._

Remus dint feel brave.

_Not brave Ay. Well I see right here in your mind that your brave every month. I see how much pain you go through, it's all right here for me to see. You don't let anyone see your pain, bravery is what I see._

_This kind of bravely only belongs in one house. And that house has to be:_

"GRYFFINDOR." the hat howled.

Remus felt his heart leap into his throat; quickly removing the hat he joined Sirius.

Peter and James both joined Gryffindor; all four of them fell into the easy roll of friends just though the feast and Remus could already see where they all fit together. Sirius and James were the jokers, Peter, the humble and loyal friend, and Remus was the one who told them to shut up and gave advice. He enjoyed laughing along to James and Sirius jokes over the table. How they sang songs Remus had never heard before. It was amazing how easily they fit together.

Dumbledore stood up at the end of the feast, Remus started to hush the two rowdy boys but to no avail, finely the head boy had to tell them to shut there traps or they would be getting detention.

"I hope we have all enjoyed are well deserved meals." Dumbledore announced. "are caretaker, Mr Filch, as also asked me to remind you, that the muggle invention know as the _spud gun_ are band, if any student wishes to find out what else is off limits they can see the list in Mr Filch's office. Now to more serious matters. A few rules for are new first years. The forbidden forest, is exactly what's it's called. Forbidden!" His eyes surveyed the room. "Also the school is now a host of the very rare Whomping willow, any student who does not wish to die a very horrible and painful death of being squished, should stay far away from the tree. That is all, now I bid you all good night. Pip pip."

Remus new Dumbledore had brought the tree here for him, but he hadn't expected him to announce what it was capable off so frankly.

On their way up the many staircases, the four boys gathered together. The head boy was shouting something out about the stairs moving. But Remus wasn't paying attention to that.

"Wonder what the old man was thinking brining a Whomping willow onto the grounds, my father always said he was crazy." a student said as the four of them passed.

"Do you think he's mad?" Remus asked.

Sirius shook his head but it was James who spoke. "My dad always says Dumbledore does what he does for a reason, yer the Whomping willow is dangerous. But only a really stupid student would go near one. I'm all up for a good dare every now and again, but that would be too far. Like Dumbledore said that tree can kill."

"yer." Sirius carried on. "Even I wouldn't be that stupid to go near it. Dumbledore probably said it can stay on his grounds, in return for new allies. As James said, he doesn't do anything without a reason. And there always for the better, even if other people think it's not."

Remus nodded, thankful Dumbledore was looked up to so much.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_Second year._

_Finding out._

It was the beginning of second year. All there trunks had been set up in their dorm room. The 1st of September this year fell on a Friday. Therefore no classes were held the days after as it was the weekend. Remus had got a heads up in his class, going to the library that morning to read the books he would be studying that year. He knew the three others would go to the Quidditch pitch, Sirius and James to get better so they could try out for the team and Peter to watch. So when he walked into their dorm room to find Sirius sat on his own bed, Remus froze for a second with shock.

Not many things shocked Remus Lupin, but Sirius Black reading a book was enough to take words from his mouth. Especially when that book was N.E.W.T level transfiguration.

Sirius must not have heard him come in as he was starring deeply at the book, eyebrows knotted together in confusion. Remus walked past him to his own bed opening his trunk before pulling out his own transfiguration book. He tossed it on Sirius' bed.

"You got the wrong book mate. Were still in second year, not seventh."

"I've read it." Sirius mumbled, pushing it off the bed.

"You've read it." Remus scoffed. He was not believing that. "Why?"

Sirius let out a deep sigh, marked the page and closed the book. His grey eyes found Remus' and Remus insistently new something was wrong.

"Can I ask you something Rem?"

"Sure." he said before turning back to his trunk, making himself look busy when there was nothing he really needed out of it.

"Are you alright?"

Remus spun towards Sirius, brows together in his own confusion. "Yes I'm fine, why would you ask that?"

Sirius shrugged acting nocturnal, but Remus got a cold feeling right in the pit of his stomach. "It's just that I wouldn't be okay if I had been lying to my friends for a full year." Remus paled. "You see, I would be far from alright." Sirius carried on in a cool voice. "The guilt would be eating at me, and I would feel terrible for what I had done. Quite frankly I would feel sick to my stomach that I was acting like something I wasn't."

Remus turned back to his trunk, tears stinging his eyes. "j-just say it." he stammered out.

"You're a werewolf. That's why you disappear every month, your mum and auntie ain't ill, there's nothing wrong with them, is there?"

Remus swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded, he then began to move round the room collecting his things, placing them in his trunk as fast as he could. He was a fool for believing they wouldn't find out, and he knew that when they did they wouldn't want to know him. He was a dark creature, he had learnt all about werewolves in his first year, how everyone looked down on them, like they were dogs. How he heard people say they should all be killed. He was a dangerous creature he had no right being here. No right making friends. He dint deserve a normal life.

"What you doing?" Sirius voice cut through his train of thought.

Remus swallowed for the third or fifth time, rubbing the tears away what had fell from his eyes. "l-leaving." he choked out.

There was a scuffle from behind him then he felt himself being spun around. Remus averted his eyes, glancing at the floor. "What do you mean, leaving?" Sirius sounded angry; Remus could understand why, he dint want Remus to get away with what he was so easy. He wanted him to stay so everyone knew what Remus was.

"I'm sorry I damaged your reputation, being friends with a werewolf isn't easy to come back from."

"Remus what are you talking about." Sirius snapped.

"You're angry with me." Remus whispered. "I understand, I'm a dark creature, I deserve it. Please just let me leave before you tell people. I know I'm asking much, I don't deserve it for lying to you for so long but I just don't want to see the hate people will have for me now."

"Damn Remus, I'm not angry at you because you're a werewolf. I'm angry for a whole different reason." Remus looked up at Sirius now, waiting for the 'got ya' or 'jokes' instead Sirius gave him is easy smile; Remus had learned that that smile meant everything was going to be okay. That he had nothing to worry about. Sirius reached forward and wiped the tears from his cheeks. "Why dint you tell me." Sirius whispered his voice breaking.

"I was scared." Remus whispered back.

"But it's _me_." Sirius said still looking down at Remus. "Why, tell me why I would judge you when I hate being judged myself. Damn Remus I don't care what you are, I never will. I'm just so hurt that you wouldn't tell me. I don't want you thinking you have to hide things from me. You don't okay, I'm here till the end, Rem." Remus nodded, more tears leaking down his face and slowly he began to sob. Sirius brought him in for a tight hug. "You had nothing to be scared of you fool." he told him sternly.

Remus was so revealed.

When he had finely calmed down Sirius guided Remus back to his bed. Sitting next to Sirius calmed Remus dramatically, and he found himself chuckling as Sirius picked up the transfiguration book, frowning deeply at the text he couldn't understand. Remus was about to ask if he could help when Sirius suddenly slammed the book shut.

"You can come in now." Sirius yelled.

There was a click as the door latch opened, James and Peter walked in both looking guilty, eyes locking onto anything in the room apart from Remus. It was obvious, even to a blind person that they knew about him. Still he had to ask. "You knew?"

"We thought it would be better if just one of us confronted you, you know less intimidating with one person instead of four." Sirius mused

"Ye" James agreed. "And I want you to know that we don't care. You're still Remus Lupin, know-it-all to us."

"You don't have to keep anything from us." Sirius commented then switched topics as fast as he switched moods. "Here, James! What you think the last paragraph means." he said holding the transfiguration book to James.

James sat down on the floor, legs crossed as his eyes scanned the page Sirius had marked. "i get the top half." Sirius commented, tapping the top of the page. "But the bottom half just goes in one ear and out the other."

"Doesn't most information." remarked James.

Sirius let out a bark of laughter "normally. But I've read all seven books and that's the only bit I don't understand."

James began to read aloud. "_Only very powerful and skilled wizards are able to become Animagi. The process of becoming an Animagus is long and arduous, and has the potential to backfire and cause the transformation to go horribly wrong. Once the initial training is over, an Animagus can change at will at any time, with or without a wand."_

"keep going." Sirius says waving him hand.

Rolling his eyes, James began to read again. "_Animagi can only take on the form of one specific animal. This animal form is not chosen by the wizard, but determined by their personality and inner traits. Thus, one's Animagus form is a reflection of one's inner nature. It is unknown whether Animagi can take the form of a more "magical" creature." _he paused a cast a quick look at Remus before carrying on. "_Each Animagus bears an identifying mark on their animal form that is caused by something on their human body. This may be a physical trait like dental structure, or an acquired trait such as glasses. If an Animagus undergoes a major physical change, such as the loss of a limb, their animal form will also reflect that. Also, an Animagus in animal form will retain the lifespan of an ordinary human being."_

"you're reading the wrong part." Sirius complained snatching the book, and beginning to pace well reading the last few lines. _"The difference between mere transfiguration and the Animagus transfiguration ability is: an Animagus can change into an animal whenever they want, without the use of a wand or an incantation. Being an Animagus is an ability, and transfiguration requires a spell."_ he stopped snapping the book shut and turning to look at James. "Now does that mean I have just read these entire books to find out that Animagi is _not_ transfiguration? And to find out how to become one, I have to look at a different book altogether."

There was silence round the room, James obviously hadn't thought about this, about Animagus not being transfiguration. It was Remus who spoke.

"Of course you're going to have to look at a different book! Animagi is a difficult and complex spell, one what cannot be taught at school. It's like training to become an Auror; you have to learn it at the ministry."

All three boys looked at Remus; Sirius dint look too happy at being told this, but something in Remus said this was strange. Off, even. Looking at each boy at a time, Remus finely settled his eyes on Sirius. "What's going on here?"

"Well nothing now!" he said throwing the book on the floor, his mood switching again like always.

James signed running a hand through his already messy hair. "We're trying to become Animagi" Remus gave him a stony look, saying with his eyes he had gather that much.

Sirius spoke, he had a different book in his hand now – merlin where did he keep getting them from, Sirius never kept a book what dint hold sex positions in it – the cover was dark and dusty, the title was no longer on the cover. "_with the rise of each full moon the werewolf transforms, they know longer remember who they once were. The werewolf would kill his best friends if he crossed his path. Furthermore the werewolf only responds to the call of his own kind. Without any humans nearby to attack, or other animals to occupy it, the werewolf will attack itself out of frustration." _the book was snapped shut again, as Sirius looked at Remus. "Found the book in father's library. Rather handy." he said throwing the old battered book on his bed. "a book about dark creatures, got more about werewolves out of that then I did in DADA."

Remus threw his hands up. "Is there something I'm meant to understand here?"

"Without any humans nearby to attack, or other animals to occupy it, the werewolf will attack itself out of frustration." James repeated like a rather intelligent parrot. "You have all the scars because you attack yourself don't you?"

Remus instinctively ran a finger over the scar on his nose, before instantly snatching his hand back to his side.

"That's what we thought. Humans can't go near you on a full moon, but animals can. So you know, we thought that if we changed into animals, we can come with you on the full moon."

Remus was already shaking his head. "No!" he said. "Not going to happen. That is the most stupid plan I have ever heard, it's crazy and dangerous. I'm not going through with it, I'm not letting _you _lotgo through with it. This crazy idea ends now, okay. Okay?"

All three boys were looking at him like he had just grown another head. Signing, Remus placed his head in his hands. "I'm not going to win, am I?" Remus mumbled into them.

"Nope! But you can help us so we don't kill are selves." Sirius said while coming to sit next to him.

"Ye, suppose I have too." Remus mused. "They'll have a book on it in the restricted section"

_forth year_

_James is a beetle!_

"Professor McGonagall." The shrill wail of a student's voice had the professor looking up from her very large stack of papers, what had yet to be marked.

It was all of a second before the voice came again, this time followed through by a very large crash as the door was thrown open.

Sirius Black stood at the door breathing heavy, a very large jar of something black and squirmy under his left arm. "You gotta help me." he shouted rushing to the desk and throwing the jar on top the papers.

McGonagall raised a brow at him well eyeing the jar. "Mr Black. I hope you have a very good reason to come charging into my office, half crazed. Throwing around a jar of..." she paused for a second. "Are these the beetles from my transfiguration classes?"

Sirius paled slightly and rubbed the back of his neck. "ermm. If I say yes will you help me?"

the professors lips set in a tight line. "I have the suspicion that you did not come charging into my class just to return some beetles Mr Black." she eyed Sirius up, he nodded feeling being honest was the best way to go at this point. "Well then state your business."

"It's James." he said sweeping his hand over the jar.

"You're saying Mr Potter took the beetles?"

Sirius shook his head. "No, I'm saying James is one of the beetles."

McGonagall opened and closed her mouth several times before finely speaking. "You will explain what happened tonight in detention." she told him sternly. "Now let's get this under control" she said reaching for the jar. "I don't suppose you know witch beetle he may be?"

Sirius looked at her horrified, like he would know what beetle his best friend was. They all looked the fucking same to him. He dint voice this answer, he just shook his head in defeat.

"very well, I supposed we will have to go through them one at a time then." with that, McGonagall place her hand in the jar and preceded to pull out a beetle, tapping it with her wand once then placing it into an empty jar when she found it was not the one she wanted, before reaching for another.

How the four Gryffindor boys could make her favourite subject such a pain in the back side, was beyond her.

The jar was half gone before Sirius and McGonagall heard another crash, as her door was swung open again. She was beginning to wonder if putting a permanent sticking charm on her office door, would keep students from throwing it open.

"He dint do anything" James said before placing his head in a bucket and wrenching.

"James!" Sirius yelled. "Bloody hell mate, what happened. I thought I had turned you into a bug."

"No you fool! You hexed me! What were you thinking you over grown mutt."

"I- wh"

Remus came through the door then, Peter followed close behind him. Professor McGonagall was glad to see that one of the boys held manners and new how to open a door without causing it to splinter.

Sirius watched as Remus walked over to the professor, he shot Sirius a glare before turning to McGonagall.

"Professor McGonagall." he started. "James came and found me not long ago; he said that he and Sirius had been practising transfiguration. That they had taken some of your beetles so they could get better at this subject, as they both want to take it for N.E.W.T. Levels. I had a hard time believing them but James explained to me that during their transfiguration, Sirius accidentally shot a beetle eating hexed at James, hexing him to, erm well..." everyone stopped to look at James who was throwing up beetles, it was a lot like the eat slugs hex, but instead of one slug. Well, five or six beetles came out.

Sirius inwardly cringed.

"I don't know how to stop it." Remus finished.

Professor McGonagall looked at the two best friends. One, who had his head in a bucket and the other, who looked rather pale, yet seemed to hold a satisfaction in his eyes what said he was proud of finding the new hex.

"So you're telling me, Mr Lupin. That these two have been _practising_ for my class. You have to see where my doubts lie about your story."

Ye because everyone apart from McGonagall new that James and Sirius had really been trying to get there transfiguration better so they could become Animagus_._ Remus was doing a good amount of lying for them, well not lying per say, more like bending the truth.

"Because were hooligans who want nothing more than to terrorise the school." Sirius suggested with a smile, he was going to take over now. He dint want Remus getting in trouble for them, the boy could lie. Yet, Sirius new he hated it. So he was going to take over.

"Professor we may be wild and disrespectful but we are top in most of our classes, do you really think we get there bye good DNA and blind handsomeness. P-lease, we practice like this and when were court out, we pull it off as some sort of prank so the student body don't really think were studying. Do you know how much they would look down on us if they fought the famous James Potter and Sirius Black studied."

"The horror." McGonagall remarked "to think that you would actually study." yet this did sound more understanding to her, what Sirius had said was true. They were top in most of their classed, and it was very rare to find either lad with a book. They had to be studying some way. Some students could study by reading, other learned more by actually doing the spell, it only made sense that Sirius and James was two of them people.

Letting out a tired sigh she looked at Sirius. "You will still be doing a detention for taking without consent; I would like you at my office at seven sharp tonight. Mr Potter." she said turning to James. "If you're not better by tonight your detention will be served tomorrow, at the same time."

He nodded and all boys turned to leave.

"By the way." McGonagall called after them. "For future reference, you can always ask if you can borrow these." she gave the jar of beetles a tap. "Now off you go, poppy should be able to fix you up Mr Potter."

_end forth year._

Remus was on his way up to his dorm room. It was a week till the end of year, all classes had stopped, all exams over. Students were enjoying their freedom with friends until they all had to leave for summer. Remus had just taken all his books back to the library he had borrowed through the year.

Opening the door to the dorm room, Remus froze.

"I hope this won't become a regular occurrence." Remus said as he seen Sirius sat on the bed, book in hand once again. Peter was sat next to him, eyes also scanning the page.

Sirius looked up letting out a reviled breath. "Thank merlin your here, Rem. You gotta help us mate. We've fucked up."

"Big time." Peter added.

Remus groaned before pinching the bridge of his nose. "Please tell me James isn't really a beetle this time."

"He's still human." Sirius agreed.

"There's going to be a 'but' at the end, isn't there."

Sirius nodded.

Sighing, Remus placed his school bag next to the door before turning back to the boys. "So what have you 'fucked up' on this time?"

Both boys pointed towards James bed. Frowning, Remus walked over to stand behind Sirius and Peter, so he could look at what they were pointing at.

The hangings round James bed was drawn on three sides, so whoever came in couldn't see him unless they sat on Peter's bed, or stood behind it like Remus was doing.

"What am I looking at?" Remus asked as he took a quick glance over James, who was sat crossed legged, hands flat out in front of him; well he started at the three boys.

"can't you see." Sirius asked.

Remus raised a brow. "Apart from James looking like He's been smoking Gilly-weed. What I have to say isn't anything new. I don't know what I'm meant to be looking at."

"Watch." Sirius said, as he climbed of the bed and made his way to James slowly, like he was approaching a skittish colt. James eyes snapped to Sirius before he put his head down and started swinging it from side to side.

"Okay." Remus said, dragging the word out. "What have you done to him?"

"We erm... well we decided to try and change forms." Peter squeaked out.

"Without my supervision." Remus snapped before pinching the bridge of his nose again. "Sirius! This was your idea, want it."

Sirius at least had the sense to look sheepish. "yer but that's not the point right now! Look at him; we haven't got a clue what to do." Sirius stopped to look at his best mate. "i don't even know what animal shakes its head like he's doing. What happens if the spell went wrong and he has brain damage, what if He's stuck like this forever, god his mother is so going to kill me for harming her only son. Remus what do we do!"

"Well first. Stop acting like a pubescent girl, who's just stared her time of the month and we may get somewhere." Remus said before sliding on the bed next to Peter and flipping through the pages of the old dusty book, what they had gotten from the forbidden section in the library. "Okay, so it says here that the animal form is chosen from the traits of the wizard's personality. What animal would you think James would be."

"Fox." Peter said. Both Sirius and Remus looked at him. "What?" Peter asked. "There meant to be smart and cunning."

Sirius let out a bark of laughter "yer, sure Pete. If James was that cunning he would have Lily by now."

"Well what animal do you suggest?"

Sirius shrugged. "ain't got a clue mate." he turned to Remus. "What animal is proud?"

"Proud?" he and Peter asked together.

"Why proud?" Remus carried on.

"Well he walks around with a sort of strut don't he, like he owns the place."

"You do that, but I wouldn't say you're proud." Peter remarked.

"Anyway!" Sirius shouted, shutting both boys up. "Even though He's tall He's sort of nimble as well, that's why he can play seeker in Quidditch, but strong and fast and that's why he's a chaser. Yet he walks round like he was born to be looked at, you know a bit like a black stallion, but I would say there more majestic then proud."

"Getting back on subject. I don't know it's just that he always seems proud to be him, ya'know, and the fact that he wears glasses and his hair is an absolute bomb site never gets him down."

"I think He's got a point." Remus said as he looked over at James.

"Hippogriffs are proud creatures." Peter said.

"Non-magical Peter, merlin's beard we've been through this a hundred times."

Peter's mouth made an O shape. Remus rolled his eyes well pulling his wand out and climbing off the bed, he made his way to James, who was shaking his head from side to side again.

"Lumos" Remus muttered, setting his wand tip alight.

"What have you done to him?" Sirius cried, when James suddenly became still, eyes large and transfixed on the light.

Remus laughed. "Like a deer caught in headlights."

"w-what?" Sirius and Peter asked, both bewildered.

"He's a deer." Remus told them. "There fast, slender and proud creatures, it wouldn't fit him better. I mean he practically bashes his head with any boy, just to catch lily's attention."

Sirius let out a bark of laughter. "Rem you're a genius mate, now we just have to get him back to normal."

"And that" Remus said, taking his Lumos away from James, so he could sit back on the bed. "Is going to take a lot of reading."


	3. Chapter 2

**chapter 2**

_begging of fifth year._

"Getoff" Remus hissed at the heavy bundle what had just landed on him. His voice was thick with sleep and his hissing was too loud for this ungodly hour off the morning.

"Siriwuss" Remus howled into this pillow, of witch his face was now squashed into. This hadn't been the first time he had woken to the older boy jumping on him; it was one of the many Sirius related jokes. Remus new it was Sirius, it want that Peter and James was in their right minds and would never disturb him on the weekends. Or that the other two boys want as close to him as Sirius was, it was more the fact that he could smell Sirius above him, thick and dark, like chocolate. Also with the slight tinge of spice, Remus loved his chocolate and new from experience chilly went well with it, even if the wolf in him thought otherwise. Today Remus could smell the other boy, but he smelled different in ways. And Remus could not put his finger on the new aroma, yet this smell was something his wolf seemed happy about.

Still Remus was not in the best of moods, the first full moon of the year had passed only two days ago and no matter how fast he heeled, his muscles were still screaming at him for allowing that god forsaken Sirius Black to jump on him.

Sirius was being clumsier than normal, Remus thought. He was all hands and knees, digging them into the wrong places. Remus could feel hair tickling his neck and new that when he turned over the other boy would do something stupid. Either give him a rather wet kiss, or smile at him like he hadn't just jumped on an irritated werewolf.

_Might as well get it over with,_ Remus thought to himself.

Turning like he was on autopilot, he slipped his hand into the other boys hair, holding him at arm's length so he wouldn't have the misfortune of having Sirius Blacks lips anywhere near his face.

Opening his groggy eyes, he looked up into grey ones and froze. Remus had only been shocked into stillness a few times in his young life; this was one of them times.

A huge black bear was on top of him. Remus opened his mouth to scream a warning to his friends, he might not be able to survive this encounter but Merlin help him if he couldn't warn his roommates. Obviously the bear had scented him being another predator and thinking he was the biggest threat had come to take his life fist.

The thought did not cross Remus' mind that a bear could not get into Hogwarts, up to Gryffindor tower, past the fat lady and then into the boys dorm. The fact that bears did not live in England any more, also did not cross Remus' mind. His only thought was of saving his friends.

Yet as Remus was about to make a sound come from his now wide open mouth, the bear began to sift, it vibrated under his fingers. Before shrinking, slimming, until there was nothing more than a lean pale boy on him.

"Your face." Sirius wheezes out between laughs. "Priceless."

"I'm going to kill you." Remus said, his voice meaning to be cool but came out as nothing more than a squeak.

Sirius dint answer, well he couldn't answer. He was wheezing with laughter, holding his sides from stitches.

"Evil" Remus hissed "pure-blooded evil tosser, get of me! Now! Or I swear I'll take you to the vets and get you seen too."

Sirius rolls off him, but the laughing dint ease. "I... just wanted... to... Surprise... You" he said between breaths.

"What? By turning into a dirty great big bear and sticking your nose in my face. Well I was asleep I might add."

"Dog"

"What?" Remus said turning to the boy next to him.

"I'm a dog, well the Grim. Not a bear. It's my Animagus form." Sirius said well wiping laughter tears from his eyes. "I got up early and I just thought I would give it a go. When I changed, my thoughts were simpler and I just wanted to surprise you, it dint cross my mind that I might scare you."

"Well next time, I'll change into a wolf and stick my face in yours well your sleeping and see how scared you are."

"Shut up." Sirius scolded "aren't you proud of me, I changed. I'm an Animagus now. I can go with you on the next full moon."

"I might have been more proud if you had actually given me a warning." Remus placed a hand on his chest "my poor heart, it can't take any more of yours and James antics."

"James" Sirius said sitting bolt upright. "Brilliant" he bound of the bed.

"Sirius no. listen to me you over grown mutt, I said no."

"pishhh, what you think you are, my owner." the older boy said a twinkle in his eye.

Remus could feel his insides go cold; he knew he was too late. This was a lost cause, when Sirius Black got an idea into his head, there was known way of getting it out.

Remus watched as Sirius shifted into the monstrous bear/dog. His fur was raven black and long like his hair, his eyes still grey but holding a spark of happiness within them now, it wasn't often Sirius was happy, not with all the bad things what had been happening to him of late.

Sirius hit the floor in a crouch, his tail wagging like the happy puppy he was, as he moved – well crawled – towards James' bed. How Remus had ever thought he was a bear was beyond him, well apart from the size. Yet Sirius was more nimble and all happy puppy. Taking a deep breath Remus was happy to find the new scent what he couldn't place before was dog, and it was that smell what made him smile a silly smile and his wolf whined with happiness.

There was a high pitched scream from James bed, what sounded so much like a girl it made him snort with laughter. Peter sat bolt upright, then looked over to the black mess attacking his friend, before letting out a scream of his own. What. If possible was higher and more girlie then James'. Remus fell back laughing. This would be a day to remember, the day James Potter screamed like a girl because of a dog.

Oh how he loved Sirius Black and his unholy pranks.

Apparently James dint think the same as Remus. As he spent all breakfast scowling across the table at Sirius. Who gave his famous triple threat smile in return.

"Oh, get off it mate." Sirius said, well stuffing a full sausage into his mouth. "It wus' a joke, 'an"

"Fuck you Black!" James snarled. It was something he said often, well when he was mad at Sirius.

And Sirius replied with the comeback he always said to that sentence. "You wish."

The comeback did nothing to improve the mood of James Potter. Who, if possible, scowled more at the oldest of their group.

The famous James potter, prankster, joker and all round good guy – for the people who knew the real him – did not like to be pranked.

"I can't believe you." he hissed over to the black hair boy. "You went and changed." Remus heard the silent _without me. _Apparently so did Sirius.

"awh come of it mate, don't do all the guilty doe eye thing with me. You two are taking forever to get it right. I haven't even had a chance to try and change myself, cos use two keep fucking yourselves up." Sirius paused, holding both James and Peter's with cold eyes. Peter looked away, James held strong. "You got stuck as a deer in a boy's body for _6 hours."_ there was heavy emphasis on the last word. "And you." Sirius added, swinging his fork in the general direction of Peter. "Had a fucking rats tail and ears for a whole day." Peter squeaked before looking back down at his plate.

That misfortune had been the hardest to cover up. Cos everyone new, including the teachers, that the only to people to play pranks on one another was James and Sirius. They left Peter and himself out of it for good reasons. Apparently Remus was too strict, and would give them a good telling off. Where Peter, well... it would be like kicking a puppy pranking him.

So when he walked round the castle sporting fluffy round ears and a long pink tail... well jaws dropped to say the least.

They had gotten through it thanks to Remus' quick thinking. Apparently a hex had back fired form Sirius and hit Peter. That was the easy part, the hard part was keeping the teachers from trying to correct there mistake. Surly if they looked too closely at the spell they would see what was really happening.

Sirius had gotten a lot of detentions that day.

"Look mate." Sirius said, bringing Remus back from his thoughts. "Don't take it bad, I just thought it was my turn to fuck up royally."

"You dint though." James huffed under his breath.

Sirius chest puffed out with pride. And for the first time this year Remus wanted to jinx him. "Must be all that _pour_ blood running though my vines." he spat his blood type out. "I mean interbreeding causes insanity rite? Might also cause animal behaviour."

"You have that without turning into a mutt." Remus mused, pushing his food round the plate.

"Hay! Stop calling me a mutt like its bad, your one yourself. And stop playing with your food."

Remus slapped the hand away, what was sure to stop his pushing of his beans on the plate, before turning his cold eyes full on Sirius. The older flinched back from his look, Remus leaned forward, fork dangerously close to the grey eyed boy's throat.

"I dint choose what I am." Remus hissed, voice still partly gruff from the change two days ago. "Mutts, dogs, wolves, any canine in general! I don't like, get it." with that he pushed away from the table, gathered his book bag and stormed from the great hall.

There was a collective silence from the table, until James cleared his throat. "Well, let's not stare. It's not like this doesn't happen after every moon, let's give him time to cool, okay lads?"

Sirius nodded, even though he knew this outburst was a little more different from normal, but Remus would cool down, he always did.

"ermm, well done Sirius." Peter whispered.

"Not now Pete."

Remus dint 'cool off' as he normally did. He sulked for that week and throughout the weekend. Most of this time was spent in the library or finding new places for their map. Remus wasn't overly happy about the map, but if it kept him away from Sirius and them puppy dog eyes, he would happily take the distraction.

Remus had also chosen not to help them any more with their Animagus. This wasn't much of a problem for Sirius now he could change without a flick of his wand, oh how he was going to ace transfiguration. But it was for James and Peter, who was now being cautious. They couldn't afford a mistake if Remus would not be helping them out of it.

"i hate him." Sirius huffed out, words slightly muffled from his pillow as he was currently sprawled on his bed. "Self-centred prat!"

"i hope you're talking about that greasy haired git Lily keeps around."

Sirius got to all fours and let out a growl, well throwing James a cold glare. "Get your head out the clouds mate. I'm talking about Remus, bloody twat, not helping us when we're doing this for him!"

"He dint ask us to help him"

"Shut up Pete! I want asking you." Sirius collapsed back on the bed, before jumping to his feet once again. "I'm going out." was all he said before storming from the dorm.

It only took him the 34 steps from his dorm to the portrait hole before he had girls swooning. He batted them away, with barks of insults, and vicious words what would most likely get him a year's detention.

The corridors were cold and Sirius scolded himself for not getting a coat before leaving. He took a deep breath to calm him nerves and instantly gagged.

_By Merlin, what's that smell? _Sirius instantly put his sleeve over his nose and walked briskly down the damn corridor. _Please tell me the castle hasn't always smelt this bad. _He thought, taking different turns to get away. _What the hell is up with me!_

Every time Sirius took a breath the smell of dank and musk hit his nose, it was the smell of old, of decay and it could only be the castle. What had happened, why could he smell this, it was like the time he walked into that old shed, the wood was rotting through and broke under his boot, the smell had been putrid and did nothing for his gagging reflexes.

He remembered his brother joking with him, saying he had the nose of a dog, as it dint seem that bad to him.

Sirius paused mid step, nose of a dog. Oh fuck! Well that just explained it all.

Pulling his sleeve slowly away from his mouth and nose, Sirius took a breath threw his mouth. _I have to get use to this. _ He thought to himself. _I'm a dog now, smells going to be something I have to get used to._

Slowly Sirius started walking, he kept his breath steady, still the slow in out motion was too much and more than once did he have to stop himself from holding his breath.

Funny how he was noticing this just now, guess it was repetitively turning into a dog what made his scenes go sky high.

"Sirius!" the black haired boy paused at the shout of his name, and then the tapping of shoes echoed against the stones. "Oh I'm happy I caught you Sirius."

Sirius started at the girl in front of him, blond hair big boobs, her name should of came straight to his mind. Yet all he got was the overwhelming sent of her perfume.

"Do I know you." _oh yea, way to go player. _He scolded himself.

Her bright bubbly smile fell as she slowly became red from anger. Oh Merlin's beard he had said something wrong.

"I was with you the other night." she hissed, teeth gritted eyes narrowed.

_Other night, other night, come on Sirius think!_ But all he was getting was the smell of that god awful perfume. It was sticking to the back of his throat, clogging up his nose. Bloody hell how much did the girl put on.

"Tammy" he mused, clicking his fingers. "Merlin, babe my heads just clogged. Can I, ermm, talk to you later." maybe once she had had a shower.

She looked impressed that he remembered her, he dint know why. But she want letting him go and that was causing Sirius to get agitated. Merlin he was a dog, staying still was impossible. Tammy stepped forward, hands wrapping round his long slender neck, as her leg hitched up he's. Sirius grabbed it on reflex, what only caused her to purr and press them oversized boobs into his chest. "Can't we have some fun now." she whispered huskily, taking the shell of his ear and nibbling. "I'll let you do anything."

And if it want for the smell, that offer would be enough to tempt him. Her tongue worked down his neck as she cupped him. A gasped echoed from Sirius' mouth, causing him to take a deep breath, next came the coughing fit.

Sirius pushed Tammy away when she tried to help him. "Woman you stink, now move."

Tammy stood there, hands on hips and she glared at the dark haired boy before her. "What!"

Sirius slowly took breaths through his mouth; he would do anything for the smell of the castle rather than this. She was all over him, the sent was attached to every item of clothing he had on. "Just fuck off!"

"How dare you Sirius Black, the other night-"

"Was a quick shag!" he snapped back. "I looked at your tits and thought they would be good round my dick. It's done, over. You were good, not good enough to keep my attention. Now piss off."

As she stormed down the hall Sirius had a thought that this wasn't over. Well thank god the smell was partly gone.

"Merlin I need to get this off" Sirius mused, brushing off his shirt.

"I would burn it, Just suggesting."

Sirius spun to the sound of the new voice. Regulus was stood not ten feet away, an amused look on his lips.

"Bloody hell Reg, don't you know how to make a noise, or do you enjoy scaring people to death." Sirius was holding his heart; he had been completely lost in his own world that he hadn't heard his own brother approach.

Regulus smiles as he made for Sirius. "I watched. It's not nice saying girls smell brother, unless you were talking about her Mudblood heritage."

Sirius snorted and pushed his brother's hands away from his tee. "It want that, her perfume was just out there, you know. And stop that, Merlin's sake I'm not a child." Sirius barked out, knocking the hands away from his shirt collar.

"Your atria is dreadful, mother would be unimpressed." there was a pause as Regulus studied his older brother. "Yes they do put too much of that _stuff _on"

Sirius rolled his eyes, choosing to ignore his brother comments about their mother, before pouncing on the younger boy, hand going to his hair as he mused it. Regulus tried for his wand but was to slow; Sirius had it out of his hands and in his own. "Come on Reg, fight with your hands. It's more fun."

"Sirius get off now, and give me back my wand. I will not fight you like a Muggle."

Sirius made a raspberry, before handing the wand back to his brother. "You know, you use to be fun."

"Yes and you use to be part of the family."

They both paused at Regulus' words, both letting the other see how much they was truly hurt. Finley Sirius sighed, "I am part of the family Reg."

"Does that mean you're coming home for Christmas." his voice was even, cold. But Sirius could hear the hop underneath.

He hated to break his brother's heart. "You know it's not that simple Reg."

"Yes it is!" the younger snarled, facing Sirius full on. "Were family, yet you would rather spend all your time with them blood traitors. It's pathetic."

"What's pathetic is following mother and father blindly, can't you see what they're doing to you."

Both black brothers stood toe to toe, cold grey eyes holing one another's. It was like watching to dragons go into battle. Remus just hoped they dint get there wands on one another.

He had been walking down the hall when Sirius had been attacked by the blond girl. He was about to forgive his friend, talk to him a little and joke about how he treated the female population of this school. Regulus had beaten him to it.

Instead of leaving, he had stayed to watch. It was common knowledge that the black brothers had a short fuse, and once they met each other that fuse could snap strait away, or burn out slowly.

This time it had burnt out, but the explosion was coming, and there was no one to stop them from hurting one another, no one apart from Remus.

Hoping that common scene would take over Regulus own hate for anything not pure-blood, Remus made a move.

He moved around the corner, shuffling his feet like he hadn't been hiding but just walking down the corridor. His book was in hand, ink on his fingers where he had made notes of new hiding spots. Remus stopped a few feet away, and coughed.

"erm Sirius? Regulus?"

"Don't talk to me, filthy half-blood." Regulus hissed, backing away from Sirius to spin on Remus.

Remus dint acknowledge the insult, he spoke like the younger black had never opened his mouth. "It's late; the prefects will be out shortly. Try not to destroy the castle when you both implode." Remus paused only to look at Sirius to catch his eyes. "I can get you a hour." then he turned on his heel, and started for Gryffindor tower.

Remus dint have to wait long before footsteps followed in his wake. "Remus, hey Remus."

The younger dint pause only slowed. It dint take long for the dark haired boy to finally reach Remus, his long legs carried him easy. Where Remus was in the gawky stage, he had the height just dint know how to use it yet.

"You talking to us now, or what?"

Remus carried on walking, his pace slower. He looked at his ink stained fingers before answering. "I wasn't not talking to you."

"But you did leave us alone."

Remus shrugged and Sirius felt his anger explode. He stopped Remus and spun him to look at Sirius. Those strange hazel eyes wouldn't quite meet his own but he knew he had his attention. "What did I do?"

Remus' head snapped up, his eyes wide in shock. "What?" he squeaked. Voice a few octaves higher than normal.

Those warm grey eyes rolled and his lips hitched in a smile. "I always do something. But whatever it is you know I dint mean it right."

Remus let out a small laugh before pulling away from the older, moving them both towards the tower. "I'll tell you later okay."


	4. Chapter 3

**god sorry this has taken forever to up-date and this chapter is not all there but it needed to be done :( yes every story has to have boring chapters.**

**the next one will be Sirius' first time with Remus as a wolf and i'm getting started on it right now.**

**David Grave: i checked everywhere to see if i got the James becoming a seeker in fist year thing wrong. in the books its says he was a chaser but don't really say when he joined the team :/ i know the film says he's a seeker so I've sort of made him both, a beater who can take over for seeker if there not able to play.**

**i will be mixing the books and films to make this story so i really hope i don't confuse anyone, if i do please let me know and i'll try to explain as best i can ^-^'**

**...:: i'm still looking for a beta. my cousins girlfriend has been going over this for me at the moment, (I've uploaded the first three chapters of her beta, so hopefully there a little more readable) if English is your fist language and you wont to help please drop me a not. it will be much appreciated and maybe i can like draw you something, or write for you or i don't know just help you out back :)**

**reviews are appreciated, i don't care if its even you telling me to sort my facts out because their wrong, if they help this story then they help me :3**

**thank you all**

**jasmine :3 xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>chapter 3<strong>

"Sirius don't. We have class in fifteen minutes." Remus said always being the reasonable one, even if he was pleading with the older right now.

Sirius eyes twinkled with mischief; Remus already knew he had lost this battle. "You know I can never turn down a challenge, Rem." It was said with a taunting tone, one Remus had grew use to over the years. Still now, like many over times he wished to pull out his wand and hex the damn boy for not paying him attention.

Did they keep him around just to say 'oh we should of listened to you Rem' when they had already earned there detentions.

James and Sirius shook hands, wishing each other the best before walking in different directions. Remus placed his head in his hands leaning forward on the stained oak table. He felt a small hand pat his shoulder.

"James will be back before Sirius." Peter assured.

Remus huffed. "I'm more worried of what Sirius is going to pull off."

Exactly three minutes and twenty four seconds later. James walked back into the common room, sporting a very pink pair of bunny ears! Remus couldn't contain his bemused smiled.

"I see Lily's getting more colourful." he said chuckling slightly as he stood to help James rid the ears.

"Shut up." he shot back half-hearty. "Sirius not back yet?" he asked even more dejectedly.

Remus shook his head. "He still has a good ten minutes left."

James groaned while rubbing a hand over his face. They both new what that meant, Sirius was well known for his quick wit and sweat mouth when it came to the ladies. "I hate losing a bet to him."

"No Sirius!" Remus shouted, looking at the older boy's bare chest. "You're not going to class like that; you'll lose all of Gryffindor's points. No, I'm not allowing it!"

Sirius gave his lopsided smile. "It was you who suggested that I couldn't go to class with no cloths on in the first place."

"_Cloths!_" Remus pointed out. "Not... not _that_!"

"We all know I haven't got time to change."

"Well say your ill danmit, you're not going. No! No you're not going."

"I dare you!" Came the dark words from the other side of the common room. Them words in Remus' ears was like someone saying he who must not be named in front of the student body, utterly terrifying.

Remus spun on James. "No!" he roared. "You know he can't let a dare slide." yet both boys was paying him know attention.

"Help me fasten this thing, James." Sirius said just as the bell went signalling there next lesson.

Remus sat in transfiguration, his head on his arms. He dint want to see what professor McGonagall would do, he knew the reason half the class was sniggering.

Sirius sat next to him, his chair leaning on two legs. Arms behind his head, silly grin spread across his face. James was on the other side of Sirius, and Peter next to him. How they could look so happy was beyond Remus.

"Cheer up Rem." James said across Sirius.

"You know." Remus mumbled, head still in his arms. "Lilly will hate you more if points are taken from Gryffindor."

"She'll live." Sirius reassured him before James could even utter a slayable of how he wouldn't like Evans hating him more then she already did.

Just then the door to the class opened. Cutting short any sort of retort James could think off. McGonagall strode in, moving to the front of the class before turning around, her eyes scanning the students. "Today" she began. "We're going to carry on wit-" her words drew short.

Remus new she had spotted Sirius. He still hadn't raised his head from the table.

"Mr Black. What my I ask, do you think you are doing?"

"learning." he answered casually.

"I suppose the question should have been, what do you think you are wearing?"

"A pink bra."

The class broke out in a uproar, it dint last long before silence settled once again, McGonagall was most likely using her legendary tight lips, white mouth stare. Remus heard the choking and coughing, signalling that students were trying to keep their laughter in. Not very successful he might add.

Remus did raise his head now. He wanted to beat James for daring Sirius to do what he had done. Fifteen minutes before class, Sirius had stated that he was bored. That wasn't a new concept for the Marauders. And James had suggested they do something. Then he and Sirius had come up with the _challenge_. Both boys had to choose a girl who was most likely to hit them, and try and get an item of their clothing. James had gotten Lilly, he had tried and failed to get her headband, and had ended up with a pair of bunny ears. Sirius had Bianca Jones, a muggle born Ravenclaw. She was well known for her beater skills on the Quidditch team, and had more often than not, hit Sirius. Yet Sirius' charm was impossible to overcome, and thirteen minutes later Sirius had arrived with her very illumines pink bra. Yet even though Sirius had won the challenge, he had lost his robes and shirt, leaving him topless with only Bianca's bra.

James had then dared him to wear it to class. Any other lesson and Sirius would have gotten away with it. Slughorn would have said how well their scene of humour was; Flitwick would have chuckled and punished Sirius by making him wear it for the hole of the lesson. McGonagall on the other hand, would take points.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor." she told them, ignoring Remus' pleading look. "Now Mr Black, take that off."

He raised an eyebrow. "Asking me to strip." he teased "Oh professor, I thought it was just I who care so much about you."

"Mr Black if I was you, I would not be putting myself into any more troublesome situations, return the bra to its rightful owner and do not enter my class unless you have _your_ own clothing on."

Sirius stood, hand going behind his back as he unclipped the bra with an unnatural ease. It showed how much sex he got. He then proceeded to walk to the front of the class, bra swinging from his finger. When he got three seats from the front he leaned over the table.

"May I have my cloths back love." the class burst into a fit of laughter as they all seen who's bra Sirius had stolen. Bianca blushed at the professor, then reached into her bag and began to pull out items of clothing. Apparently she hadn't just stolen his shirt and robes, as a silky black pair of boxer found their way onto the table. More laughter broke from the students; Remus even had to grin at that.

Sirius smiled, nothing ever made him feel the slightest bit embarrassed. He leaned forward with her bra now between his teeth. Bianca snatched the item of clothing and stuffed it into her bag. "I hope we carry this on tonight." Sirius mused; it was loud enough for the class to hear. "No one has ever made fifteen minutes of my life." He paused dramatically before purring out "so entertaining."

Her blush increased ten folds. There was a loud throat clearing from McGonagall and all eyes went to her now raging ones. Remus could swear he seen specs of red.

"Sirius Orion Black!" Sirius paled at the use of his full name. It was like watching a child being scolded by their parents, but the look in Sirius' eyes said more. This, his names being used in such a manner had taken him back to his childhood, Remus could see the grey of his eyes swirling in fear. His mouth opened and closed once before McGonagall carried on, not waiting for an answer. "I hope I do not have to remind you of the strict rules set in place by Dumbledore about female and male relations. You and Miss Jones are still under the legal age, by the muggle world and wizarding world. I hope you keep that in mind before _stealing_ each other's clothing, also keep in mind that if you are court you would be getting far more than a detention, do I make myself clear!"

"Yes professor" Bianca squeaked out, the question not being aimed at her but obviously feeling the need to answer.

"What off you Mr Black?"

"I…. y-yes professor."

"Can you believe that woman" James hissed out as they walked to charms. "The way she scolded you man, it was like she was blaming you for every teenage girl's heartbreak!"

"Sirius does make a lot of girls cry"

"Oh shut up Pete! We know he does but that's not the point. No one can make him feel that bad apart from us, it's are right as he's friends"

Remus slowed so he was to the back of the group next to the rather sulky Sirius. James was still ranting furiously in front of them, with the help of Peter adding slight words to fuel the fire. Merlin that boy was hot headed, might be the reason for the rats nest he called hair.

Sirius was fidgeting with the sleeve of his robe, a very un-Sirius action. Not because the dark haired boy dint fidget, Merlin forbid if he ever had to stay still. It was the simple fact that Sirius dint normally wear his wizarding robes, even in heavy snow! It was like the boy was immune from the cold.

After class he had gone back to their common room and changed. James had just shrugged at the robes. Peter, Remus was sure hadn't even noticed a difference, he on the other hand found it highly strange.

"You okay?" Remus asked slowly. He was answered with a grunt what he assumed as acknowledgement of him talking, yes he knew Sirius was not listening to anything being said.

"All the house elves have gone on strike so there's going to be no food for the rest of the day"

Another grunt.

"Lily has just jumped on James and is kissing him"

Yet another mumbled acknowledgement.

"James has just hexed Snap into a pink tutu."

Not even a roll of the older boys eyes, Remus was getting frustrated, it dint help that the next moon was all but a few days away and his patience fuse was all of a few inches long.

"You need to put those robes back; you can't see your arse in them."

Sirius stopped causing a first grader to barrel into him, his head had snapped to look at Remus who had also stumbled to a stop a few steps away.

"Did you- I mean about me- WHAT!" he blurted out.

Remus threw his hands up. "You pompous fool! That's what you listen too, out of all the stupid things I've just said you decided to pay attention to that one"

"You're talking about my arse!" he shot back, a smirk across that handsome face.

A few students stopped at the small commotion they were causing, oh great this is was just what he needed.

Remus ran his hands over his face before looking back at the warm grey eyes. "As much as you're enjoying this Sirius! I am not going to let that head of yours get any bigger. You was not listening to all the other nonsense stuff I was saying, so why should you listen to that"

Sirius pouted and it was like his sour mood had never happened. "Are you saying you don't like my bottom Remus?"

Remus rolled his eyes while biting his lip on a smile. "Oh yes your bottom is of top quality, it would be a superb target to aim my foot at. Now come on or we'll be late"

The next few days flew past and the morning of the moon arrived. Remus head hurt, it was thumping against his temples and making his vision blurry. Binns droned on and for once he couldn't pay attention, couldn't make his quill move to take notes.

His blood pupped through his body, Remus could feel it under his skin, too hot, and it burned, made his skin itch. Is hormones was wreaking havoc on him, his moods were running hot and cold, it also dint help that the blood he wanted at his brain had travelled somewhere not wonted.

He growled before making his quill write the last sentence Binns had just said, his frustration was so great his quill broke in his hand.

_Oh by the gods! _

"You okay mate?" Sirius whispered, twirling his own quill in his mouth.

_No! _"Irritated, it's hot." Merlin he was so warm, his cloths seemed to be sticking to his chest and arms. The cotton itched and felt suffocating, it was too tight and made Remus feel closterfobic, god he wanted these robs off, now!

Sirius raised a brow. "Have you seen Pete and James" yes they were bother covered from head to toe in winter gear. "Hot! Mate its minus five degrees outside, sure Dumbledore keeps the castle at a warm temperature all winter but I wouldn't go as far as hot."

The moon was making him feverish, Remus pulled on off his robes so he was only in there Gryffindor jumper, shirt, tie and pants. _Still too much!_

His jumper was the next to be removed but the long sleeve shirt still itched, his body still burned.

"I'm hot!" Remus snapped back, unbuttoning his sleeves and pushing them up to his elbows.

His pants were too tight, he wanted to whimper, growl, and scream at the unfairness of his situation. He hated going to classes on the full moon, it was okay if they had practical lessons; his mind would be occupied with keeping the others in line. When it was lessons like these all he's scenes were tuned onto his own body, Remus couldn't escape it, it was so frustrating.

His hand shot up out of his own accord, still Binns dint stop droning on. Clearing his throat the whole class turned to look at Remus, some mouths were opened slightly, and others had their eyebrows raised.

Remus the poor quite boy who loved to learn and would never disturb a class was demanding attention. People in hell were surely getting ice water.

Professor Binns blinked twice. "Yes Mr Lupin." The man never got distracted from his dull speech.

"May I be excused?" Binns blinked once again before nodding slightly, he then went back to reading from his large weatherworn book, like he had never stopped in the first place.

Remus gathered his satchel, scroll, broken quill and cloths before hurrying from the room. Most students gave him curious looks, some looking at Sirius and James asking with their eyes why he wouldn't be returning to class.

Ha like they would tell them.

Lilly turned in her seat, her bright green eyes holding Sirius grey ones. She was the only girl in this school who scowled at him instead of smiled. "Is Remus okay?" she said with worry for her friend but disgust that she had to ask him, how the hell did she do that.

"Like I would tell you Evans" Sirius mumbled, swinging back on his chair.

"You're a dick Sirius, God can you not show worry or do you just not care about your friends wellbeing"

The legs of Sirius chair snapped back down with a crack to the stone floor as he leaned forward so he was only inches from Lily, his jaw was clenched on the onslaught of filthy words he wanted to throw her way. How dare she say he dint care, of course he did and he knew what was up. Remus was irritated because of the full moon, something she would never understand because she dint know anything about him, never truly would know about his most darkest secret.

Still he kept his cool as he spoke. "Oh Evans, the difference between me and you is you can only worry from afar. Maybe you can ask Remus yourself later, at the end of the day, you know when you'll finely be able to talk to him." Sirius leaned back, signature smirk across his face. "Me on the other hand, well I don't like this class much."

Lily looked beyond confused, of course she would. "Black do you even hear yourself talk, I'm sure you speak in a different tongue from the rest of us normal people."

Snorting Sirius turned to James. "psttt mate. I need to owe you one."

James smiled a smile only the mischief makers of this school would truly understand. "What do you need?" He asked rubbing his hands gleefully.

Sirius eyes scanned the class, his eyes landing on a greasy haired Slytherin. "Oh I don't know James, have at it. Whatever time you get I'll pay you back twice."

Lily was looking between them, eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "What are you two-

An unnatural cry came from across the room, where Snape's ink pot had just exploded. Ink dropped from his crooked nose, well a Slytherin girl scowled at him across the table.

"You buffoon" she hissed. "I should hex you for the damaged done to my robes."

James burst out laughing; his wand in front of him, Lily went bright red. "Potter!" she fumed, eyes alight like green fire. "You jerk!"

"Mr Potter" Binns said as he stood, waving his wand once and cleaning the mess done to Snape. "Detention every night for the week." He let out a tired sigh, James was pretty sure giving out detentions was new to him. Still he sat back wiping his eyes as Peter chucked behind his hand.

"Potter how could you." Lily hissed eyes still ablaze.

James shrugged. "I had to cause a distraction, I did and got to annoy Snape at the same time, I would say that's a win win."

Lily spun on Sirius, ready to give him a verbal beating for putting Potter up to such a prank, only Sirius was no longer in his seat. Her mouth opened and closed before turning back to the messy haired boy.

James smiled while scribbling down a few notes. "You might not think it Evans but we'll do anything for are friends, you really hit a nerve with Sirius." He mumbled slowly, and then turned to Peter to help him find the correct page.

Lilly huffed before turning back to the front, a smile across her lips. Damn Potter!


	5. Chapter 4

well look at the length of this baby!

i'm so sorry this took so long, i dint have one dabble i had done what i could use to help me, so its all from scratch.

also i was going to just fly through 5th year like i had with the others and start properly in 6th, but i've changed my mind on that so yea more for me to write woop!

again i'm still in need of a beta. i really need someone who can pester me and demand i send the next chapter to them by a certain date. please if you want to help PM me, i could do something for you in return like draw you something, or write, or anything!

anyhoo i hope you all like this :3

jasmine xx

p.s also this is my art** jazlarge . deviantart . com** this is how i draw and a bride to any beta out there hehe. (remove spaces)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

Sirius dint have to wonder aimless around the castle, he already knew where Remus would be. It was just dodging down corridors hoping not to be seen by peeves the 'oh so annoying ghost! Who Sirius swears if he was still alive he would have strangled that thing to death again.

The few prefects who didn't have lesson yet and of course miss Norris.

Sirius pauses just inside a tapestry. _Would Miss Norris be scared of him now he was a dog? _Pushing that thought aside for later he made his was up to the fifth floor. The corridor was deserted and empty so it wasn't hard for him to make the small dash across the open space and slip through the door he wanted.

Straight as he shut the door Sirius eyes fell on the mop of shaggy tawny hair, the ends begging to curl and go a dark brown with the water lapping at them. Remus' milky white skin looked wrong in the bath; it always did this time of the month, well in Sirius opinion. Remus was always more ill looking when the moon was rising, his skin looked sickly, like he was fighting off a bad batch of the flu.

It dint help that the water he was in was bone cold (Sirius had found that out in second year when he had dived in wanting to scare his friend, he had been the one fighting of a bad batch of the flu.) it made his scars stand out, they looked red and irritated like he had got them a few months ago not years.

Shaking his head Sirius walked across the bathroom, taking long slow strides so as not to fall on the slippery tiles.

"Mate I say it every time, but really, the girls bathroom."

It was the girl's prefect bathroom. One what was unused by most of the girls for a number of reasons, one being it was on the same floor as the boys, and boys being boys, they had found out the passwords and been sneaking in to spy on the lovely ladies years before Sirius and the others had come to Hogwarts. Second it was another one of them bathrooms where a very sulky and screechy ghost haunted, and last but in no means least it had been used by the student body for a number of sexual related activities.

Remus being a perfect could now threaten anyone he court in here with detention if he needed the room. Sirius and James had always wondered what he had done in first year when he didn't have a badge to help throw his authority around, until they had come face to face with said sulky and screeching ghost.

Apparently Remus got along with all matter of random beings.

Remus dint answer right away just moved his limbs under the water, allowing small ripples to kiss at his skin. Finely he turned his head, the sweat smile what only belonged to Remus was plastered across his rosy lips. Sirius had to clench his teeth on the whine what wonted to escape, some girls couldn't even get that reaction out of him with a lot more intimate things going on, he just dint understand why this one lad could make his knees shake when he smiled like that at him.

Pulling back into himself Sirius saw that Remus was looking down at the water shyly now, his fingers playing just on top, touching it in the softest off caresses. "You know why I need to use this one, I mean people would be a little suspicious if they found out I got a twenty minute ice bath once a month and dint even come out with a sniffle."

Sirius let out a sigh before moving the rest of the way to the edge of the sunken bath, he dropped to his hunches taking a quick look round the room before grabbing the towel Remus had brought with him and sitting on it, his arms wrapped wound his legs and chin on his knees.

"Y'know Myrtle you're not a very good guard dog" Sirius mumbled to know one in particular, knowing she would take the bait.

The poltergeist in question came down from the ceiling arms crossed and huffing at him. "I am not a dog, why are you always so mean!"

"A pleasure to see you too moaning Myrtle, been up to anything good these days, not tried topping yourself again lately have you?"

Her lips puckered up, her jaw clenched and Sirius could swear he seen the tears gathering behind them stupidly think glasses. "You're an ogre Sirius Black" she hissed at him. "Why can't you be a gentleman like Remus? He speaks to me like I'm an equal" she finished by sticking her chin up in the air.

Sirius snorted "Remus is just too nice to say it like it is. But me" Sirius gave her his lopsided smile "I'm the mean bastard you can always rely on for the truth, now piss of for a bit so I can talk to my mate"

She screeched at him before dive bombing into the bath, obviously there wasn't the slightest movement from the water but it had gotten rid of her.

For the time being.

"That wasn't very pleasant of you" Remus huffed eyes slight narrowed, the only indication he was annoyed with Sirius.

Said boy shrugged while looking up at the stain glass window, the mermaid smiling and waving in he's direction.

"So Siri, you bully poor girls for the heck of it or you going to open that brooding mouth of yours and talk?"

"I'm not brooding"

Remus' lips stretched over white tenth as he smiled fully at Sirius. "Of course, that's the look of all the Blacks" he leaned over, his forefinger pushing Sirius' cheek up "I like you're smile, you should show it more often, never know people might actually start to _like _you, as shocking and horrifying as it sounds"

The raven haired boy snorted but had to bite his lip to stop from actually smiling; damn what was it about this wolf what made his deliriously happy.

Remus let out a long sigh while sliding feather down in the bath so the cool water lapped at his neck, as moan of content leaving his lips. It was along while before he finely spoke again. "you know, there this amazing thing about werewolves, there really strong and fast, can be as loyal as a duchound if there lucky enough to mate, but I guess the downside is there not psychic, so why don't you tell me what's on your mind instead of waiting for me to learn that particular trait?"

"I'm fine"

"The anger and worry I smell coming off you is suffocating!"

Sirius huddled more down into his knees, why was he here? He had been pissed in class, slipped out and travelled across the castle for Remus, but why? The younger was safe he knew that, this wasn't some random act the wolf did, it happened every damn month. So why was it every time Remus left to get a cold bath, Sirius would follow.

He was being the duchound. Stupid magical creature bread from a dachshund and some sort of magical wolf, they resembled Dobermans with long ears like socks and no eyes. One thing was true though, they were incredibly loyal, blind but loyal.

Sirius finely mumbled out a sting of words, muffled by his clothed knees.

One of Remus' brows rose slightly "sorry I haven't quite mastered to speak gibberish yet, maybe you could try a language I understand, English would be acceptable I think."

Sirius snorted, _sarcastic much,_ he thought before finely raising his head. "Lily accused me of not caring about you!"

Both of Remus' eyebrows travelled to his hair line and Sirius quickly stuttered out a correction. "I mean b'cos you was ill and left class, she thought we didn't care about your wellbeing or something like that, I don't really listen to her when she talks, not like James. Man that boy can go on for hours reciting what she says to him, just this morning-"

He was suddenly cut off by a finger being pressed against his lips; Remus was smiling sweetly his head tilted slightly to the side. "Siri you're babbling again." He said with a slight laugh. "I know what you meant, you don't have to explain. So I see why you're angry, Lily knows how to push your buttons and you let her but that don't explain why I smell so much worry?"

_Worry_. Why was he worried, Remus was fine, everything was fine. So why the hell was there that small feeling clawing at his stomach?

Shrugging Sirius turned his head away, finding the stone wall to be incredibly fascinating all of a sudden. "Guess I just thought you thought I didn't care y'know."

Total silence met his ears then a roar of laughter left the younger mouth, Sirius head snapped back around and the wolf placed both hands over his pale lips, trying to hold down the snickers, his shoulder still shaking furiously.

Finely when the boy calmed down he wiped tears from his eyes and faced Sirius. "That's the most stupid thing that's ever left your mouth Sirius, and believe me you're not short of coming out with stupid crap. You hugged me when you found out I was a wolf. You set the most craziest and dangerous plan to become Animagi. You help me though this fever, keeping me company and feeding me gallons of chocolate, and you're risking your life to be with me tonight." Remus chuckled again while leaning his head back against the tiles so he was looking up to the celling, his arms came above his head and he sprawled his fingers in the air above him, like he was asking Merlin for strength. "How can I think you don't care, any of you? The feats you have accomplished just to make me smile every day is truly been amazing, I'm blessed to have you, James and Peter too, my life has become so much easier since the day I met you on the train, I smile at everything because you all showed me life is worth living no matter what you are! You're amazing; I really can't express how much I look up to you guys. So ye, don't think like that Siri, I know you care and I don't blame you that once in a while you might want a day off, to be away from all my Remus werewolf drama. If you don't come and sit with me well I cool down, or stuff my face with chocolate the day after the moon I get it! It really do." Remus looked back at him now, his lips pulled up slightly and his eyes bright before reaching over and taking Sirius' hand. "I know you care because you've shown me every single day, so don't worry about what people think because now you know that I'll always know I can count on you, all of you, when I need you guys."

Merlin he had been stupid. Remus was right Lily knew how to push his buttons. How could he have doubted the lad in front of him, or course Remus knew how they felt he would always know, because that's what friends did, they understood one another without really speaking the words.

Clearing his throat Sirius pulled his hand from Remus' and stood, raising his arms above his head as he stretched stiff muscles.

"You cool enough yet; I think the house elves would like to see you."

Nodding Remus stood and Sirius had to avert his eyes from the toned naked body before him, damn why was heat flushing his cheeks, he never got embarrassed!

"Mate you should really start wearing boxers when you do this, I think myrtle has probably had a good look at your little wolf"

Remus laughed as he shook droplets of his hair. "I'm pretty sure she can spy on more manly forms, I would be surprised if she hadn't had a peek at you once or twice."

Sirius cringed, merlin he hoped that ghost hadn't seen him naked as most of the time he was fucking some poor girl who he would most likely forget about the next day.

Sirius was right, as soon as Remus walked into the kitchen the house elves were on him like a house on fire. Sirius couldn't even hear himself think over the 'would master Remus like milk, would master Remus like tea' would master Remus like some cake' the house elves had loved Remus since half way through his second year when the boys had found the kitchen and Remus had forbade them from wreaking havoc on the place.

"Alright!" Sirius shouted gaining the eyes of every house elf that lived in Hogwarts. _Ye that's eerie, them eyes are just huge. _"Remus would like some chocolate spread on toast and a glass of warm milk with honey." There was a short pause before hundreds of feet went scampering around.

Remus chuckled from behind him. "I'm sure you want me to be one of them overweight house dog's"

Sirius rolled his eyes before pulling the younger to the Gryffindor table, it had taken the boys a bit of getting used to seeing the house tables in the kitchen and they had been ready to sabotage the Slytherin's food, but a horde of angry elves, a pissed of werewolf and a threat that the headmaster would know about them had stopped them in there tracts.

It was now an un-spoken law, if they let the elves get on with making food without causing a fuss they could come down and eat till their hearts content, something Peter enjoyed more than the rest of them.

"I don't think you could get fat even if you had eaten the whole worlds chocolate contents"

Remus smiled before slumping down at the table, his robes and jumper were removed and resting next to his book bag before Sirius hand even taken his seat, Sirius was just about to comment when his eyes court an elf looking at him nervously.

"erm yea?"

The elf bowed his head, eyes looking to the floor "would Mater Black like something"

Sirius stiffened at the 'Master Black' Merlin could he even escape that damned name. "it just Sirius and I'll take some of that cake you was offering" he paused for a second before adding "please" hoping it would soften the elves to him, he had tried it before but they still tended to be terrified of him.

Sirius felt a figure pod at his cheek and his eyes rolled to the direction of the prodder.

Remus was smiling shyly, his head slightly titled once again. "Smile Siri, it makes me happy seeing you smile and I need something to be happy about today"

Sirius smiled, not a forced smile but a real genuine Sirius Black smile and he did it not because Remus asked him to, but because it would make him happy.

And Sirius would be dammed if he didn't at least try and make the younger boy happy.

"So how we doing this?" Sirius asked outside the hospital wing. Himself, James and Peter were all stuffed under the invisibility cloak, (what Mr Potter had given James at the begging of this year, making him promise not to tell his mother.) It didn't work well with two boys who's bodies seemed to be competing on who would be tallest and another who's was competing on being the widest.

"I would prefer it if one of you stepped out from under their so I don't seem like some sort of psychopath stood here talking to myself." Remus mumbled, shuffling his feet.

"Well you'll need the cloak" James mumbled, for the better part ignoring Remus plea to start being seen.

"Really? And here I was thinking I would just walk down with Poppy and Remus, you know a family outing sort of thing, I mean – oww, what the hell Potter" Sirius was rubbing the back of his head where he'd just been cuffed.

"Just stop being" James gestured to Sirius, the later boy raised a brow

"You just guested to all off me"

"Ye well stop being that for a moment please" James said rubbed at his temples before mumbling. "Just stand there and count to 60 with Mississippi's in-between, well I figure out what you're going to do" the older boy huffed but turned his head to the side signalling he had started.

Sighing James turned to Remus. "Does Poppy lock the trap door once you're in the shack" a nod from the tawny haired boy. "right so Sirius, you're going to have to follow behind, wait till Pomfrey leaves then follow in, that will leave the door open for you in the morning, or if this goes wrong and you need to get out fast, but you will have to be gone before she comes back. Okay Sirius? Sirius?"

There was a lengthy pause before James roared "oh for Merlin's sake!"

"What, what happened?" Remus asked looking round, even though he couldn't see anything with the invisibility cloak coving the boys.

To answer his quest James whipped of said cloak and Remus stumbled back at how close he was to the others. He blinked twice before looking at the boys in front of him.

"Where's Sirius?"

"Where you think" James shot back, running his hand through his already messy hair. "We take are eyes of him for 10 seconds and he runs away, like so misbehaving child."

Remus let his eyes wonder between Peter, who was twitching and looking up and down the corridor, and James, who looked calm but furious.

Slowly it dawned on Remus what had happened and he felt the blood drain from his face as he looked at James. "J-J-James w-w-we have to s-stop him!" God he hated his stutter; it always came at times of extreme panic. "W-w-what if s-something goes w-w-wrong and he c-can't get o-out!"

James grabbed Remus by the shoulder and gave him a little shake. "Don't worry Rem, well go get him now"

But Remus was already shaking his head. "You can't" he cried "I n-n-need to leave now! A-a-and S-S-S-Sirius is in there! He's in t-the s-s-shake and I'm g-g-going to be there s-s-soon. W-w-what is something h-h-happens, w-what if I k-k-kill him!"

"You won't" James hissed but Remus could see that he didn't look quite as confident as he sounded. Just then footsteps could be heard coming from inside the hospital wing. Quickly James threw the cloak on himself and Peter just as the door opened.

Madam Pomfrey popped here head out from behind the door, a smile stretching her lips. "Ready to go Remus?"

Remus bit his lip until he tasted blood but nodded at the matron.

By the time they reached the Whomping willow Remus was a twitching mess, and he could see the worry and unevenness in Poppy's eyes, he had been determined not to talk on the walk down, knowing his stutter would give him away to something being wrong.

That had not gone down well with the matron, she was watching him with hawk like eyes and Remus had a suspicious feeling she wouldn't leave until the last possible second.

Maybe that would be a good thing, maybe the time would give Sirius some time to think and he could leave and then come back….

Who was he trying to kid! Sirius wasn't that smart.

Remus breathed a visible sigh of relief when they had reached his bedroom in the shrieking shack, the familiar smell somewhat calmed him, even though he was still incredibly tense. His muscles bounced under skin, the burn setting in even as he removed his robes and sweater, passing them to Poppy and entrusting she would get them back to the castle, he would only rip them apart if left here with him.

He could feel the matron's eyes on him as he removed his shoes and placed them under a loose floorboard with his wand, he left the board off for the time being and moved away to look out the window.

"Remus is everything alright?" Pomfrey mumbled from behind him, still standing at the door to his room. She didn't leave, even when Remus gave a curt nod. Sighing she said "I could stay until your sift be-"

"NO!" he didn't mean to shout but the horror on his face surly told her how much that idea terrified him. Letting out a slow breath Remus pinched the bridge of his nose. "No" he said again more quietly. "it's okay, _I'm _okay." He looked at her, his amber eyes so large and worried "please just go" he whispered placing his arms around his torso as his stomach contracted and twisted, the moon was close but he had to hold out, had to talk to Sirius.

Poppy moved towards him but Remus took a step back. "_Please"_ he whimpered, his eyes doing as much pleading as his words.

Madam Pomfrey took a visible breath before nodding and sternly walking out the room, it only took a few seconds for him to hear the dead bolt being slipped into place.

That was it, they were locked in.

"Bloody hell, thought she would never leave" Sirius mumbled well climbing out the wardrobe, brushing cobwebs from his robes. He looked up at Remus when he was sure all the dust was off him and froze. "Mate you look shocking"

Shocking was a nice way of putting it. His skin had a light sheen to it as he was covered in cold sweat, his eyes were hooded and encased in dark circles, and pink lips were stretched and chapped. He literally looked like death should have his hand on Remus shoulder.

Remus looked at him his eyes begging to water before he let out a choked sob and started rocking backwards and forwards, his arms still wound round himself.

"wow wow wow" Sirius said well rushing over to the younger boy. "What's with the waterworks? Come on mate calm down, I didn't mean it, you don't look_ that_ bad."

Remus started shaking his head side to side, his hair coming loose of its holder and fanning around his pale face. Mumbled "sorry" was being repeated like a chant as he just… rocked. It was the only way Sirius would be able to describe him.

Sirius started whispering soothing noises as he brought the tawny wolf into his arms and rested his chin on top of Remus' head. "Come on mate, calm down and tell me what's to do. You got nothing to be sorry about."

Remus let out a strangled sound before slumping to the ground to fast for Sirius to catch. "I'm going to kill you, I'm going to forget who I am and kill my best mate. This is my entire fault, I shouldn't have help, I should have never made friends with you lot, it's wrong, _I'm _wrong!" he cried out.

Sirius could feel his anger bubbling, his famous mood swings making him irrational and quite frankly, pissed off. He brought his foot forward in a harsh kick where it hit Remus thigh, the younger yelped and looked up at him, his eyes wide, scared, hurt but alive. The pain had brought Remus back into the room but Sirius was still royally pissed.

"Get up." He hissed. When the younger didn't move he snarled "NOW!" Remus scurried to his feet and was about to take a step back when Sirius reached out gripping his shirt collar and bringing him nose to nose with the oldest Black.

Sirius had his teeth bared in a pure wolfish gesture, he looked more like a wolf right now then Remus had ever felt in his entire life. "You wonna see someone who's wrong then I suggest you take a long hard look at the person in front of you. You're a damn werewolf Remus but that wasn't you fault"

Remus had been watching the older lad's eyes, and he didn't miss when the anger left Sirius to be replaced with utter devastation, before Remus could comment he was in a bone braking hug.

"It's not your fault." Sirius whispered again, his hand running down the Youngers back in a soothing gesture. "You've been dealt a bad hand, that's all. You didn't ask for any of this mate, not one little thing. And hey with all the bad you were guaranteed to get one good thing, you just got three stupid teenage boys willing to do some incredible stupid shit for you." A small laugh left Sirius lips and he pulled back, his hands still on Remus shoulders. "Nothing about this is wrong; to me this is the most right I have done all my life. So please Rem don't taint this for me okay. Your my best mate, your stupidly smart, incredibly cautious, and a complete pain in the arse at times, but you're are pain in the arse, and your right for us Remus, you've helped us all even if you don't see it, so please just stop with all the self-loafing."

Remus felt the corner of his mouth lift slight before he playfully punched Sirius shoulder. "You're still an idiot. What was you thinking coming down here on your own, the trap doors locked! I could hurt you, you fucking baboon!"

Sirius face broke out into the most amazing smile as he ran his hand though his hair and gave Remus a look what said 'I know something you don't'

"What, what am I missing here?"

"You don't really think James would let me be locked in here do you." Remus eyebrows drawn together and he opened and closed his mouth, what was he thinking.

Sirius laughed before getting the younger in a head lock and ruffling his hair. "What did I just say Rem, you made three incredibly stupid friends who are happy doing dangerous shit." Sirius finely let go after a low growl erupted from Remus chest, he stood back, the famous sexy smile on his face as he stood with an air of confidence around him. "Oh if you don't believe me little wolf by all means go check" he said with a wink.

Remus snorted but checked never the less.

Twenty minutes later and Remus was on the floor panting, he had removed his shirt and closed of the loose boars, also admitting defeat that in fact the trap door was open.

Still that didn't lesson his fear at what might happen. He let out a cry as another ripple of pain shot through his body. Sirius had been fretting around him but never getting to close as Remus would snap for him to back the fuck off.

"Mate shouldn't you remove your pants?"

If Remus wasn't in so much pain he would have laughed, Sirius wouldn't understand, no one would really. He hated waking up every morning aching and naked, in to much pain to move and get dressed. So he liked to feel in some control that he could at least contain a small thread of dignity at wearing cloths before the shift.

Remus curled his back well holding his torso, his head resting on the cold hard wood floor. He screamed as the first bone braking shift began.

Sirius had been stood watching, making small remarks and getting huffs of amusement in answer. It was all he could do, the younger boy wouldn't let him hold him, wouldn't allow him to try and sooth the pain in some way.

But when the scream came Sirius was rushing over and gathering the wolf up. He didn't care about what might happen, about how much danger he might be in or how much Remus would scream at him in the morning, he just need to hold his friend.

It was utterly horrifying, watching Remus shift forms. At the begging when it was just panting and clenched jaws Remus had said it would be a painful night, the sky was full of clouds blocking the moon, so he wouldn't feel the full effect all at once, making the shift quick and painful. No it would be dragged out, with every burst of moonlight was a new burst of pain until he would be fully changed.

"Sirius" the Black hair boy looked down and had to clench his jaw on his own whimper. Remus was looking up at him, his eyes hooded but full of pain; his body looked stretched and deformed, Sirius worked out his spine had lengthened.

"Sirius" Remus whispered again, "You, you should move. I-its dangerous"

Sirius could feel the lump in his throat and had to work hard to get his words out around it without letting out a sob of his own. "I'm not going anywhere mate."

Remus eyes looked up at him and two tears fell from his eyes and down the sides of his face. "Hurts" he mumbled.

Sirius closed his eyes and held the other lad closer as he screamed in pain once again; fighting back his own tears, crying wouldn't do now. No, he had to be strong for Remus. When he opened his eyes Remus was panting and whimpering. The older lads eyes travelled over him and he could see various places where bones had broken and not had a chance to re-heal into there new places. Sirius dipped his head down so it was resting on Remus own sweat soaked one.

"I know mate, but you're not on your own anymore. We'll be here, always"

He felt the younger shift his weight slightly and when he looked down Remus was smiling at him slightly. "Easier" he croaked out, his throat had also started to change. "With you."

"sh sh, don't talk its hurting you."

Remus lips stretched up more, Sirius had to bow to the man, how he could still smile through all this pain, it was a fucking miracle. Remus took a hand away from his stomach and placed it on Sirius neck. "You need to let go now."

Sirius was shaking his head before Remus had finished the words but the younger just tightened his hold. "it's okay Siri, it's okay."

Sirius looked at them brighter then normal hazel eyes and set his jaw, slowly he lowered Remus onto the floor and shuffled back. The tawny head turned his way and he gave Sirius a tired smile before his body completely broke.

His back arced and a scream ripped itself from Remus throat slowly turning into a howl. His fingers began to shorten, his legs braking and reforming into new awkward positions. His spine lengthened and oh merlin his head. It hurt so fucking much.

His top lip curled up as his canines lengthened, ripping into his bottom lip as he didn't open his mouth back up in time. The pressure behind his eyes made him feeling like he was about to fait, it was a shame his pain threshold was so strong, sleeping though this would be a blessing.

The was a loud pop and his skull split in half down the front and began to lengthen as his snout came through, his hole head began to rearrange itself and all Remus wanted to do was stop the pain, stop the agony, stop it all. his hands came up to hold his head, but they want there any longer, nothing but paws, his throat kept working, kept screaming but they want screams, no they was howls. Finely he felt the prickling on his skin, and knew it wasn't much longer before all the pain would be gone.

The fur erupted in one fiery sweep covering all his body and finely it was over, the pain had gone and everything went black.

Sirius was hunkered down in the corner, he had changed as soon as Remus had told him that everything was okay, and the younger knew the next time he screamed he would be coming out of it a wolf.

It was terrifying how he knew but Sirius was thankful or he would have kept holding him, kept his arms around the boy until he was no more than a snapping werewolf.

Said werewolf was lay on its side panting, Sirius wanted to get up, go over and make sure Remus was okay but he had to put a firm paw down to that. This was no longer Remus, sure there lovely; loyal friend was in there, just buried deep, deep down.

Sirius could not afford to make one mistake; his life didn't just depend on this but the future of Remus monthly transformations. He needed this to go well so he could keep coming, keep supporting the wolf; never again would he let Remus go through this alone.

The wolf slowly got to its feet, all long lean legs sturdy. Sirius cowered more; who wouldn't the werewolf was fucking huge. Remus, because the wolf was still him no matter how much fur he had, opened his mouth and made a wired coughing noise like it couldn't believe how dry its throat had become.

A whine came from Sirius without his permission and the werewolf's head snapped in his direction. Teeth bared and snarling

_Oh shit_

Slowly he started to craw forward, staying as close to the ground as he could, showing he didn't mean no harm, or hoping that's what he was showing.

He guessed he was doing something right as Remus stopped growling but kept his teeth bared.

Then like the dog in him understood what was happening, Sirius' body began to move, as he slowly gave way to his Animagus form, allowing it to take over.

He crept forward, stopping every now and again to whine and finely when he was under the wolf he rolled over his tail wagging as he shown his belly and neck to the powerful being above him.

The wolf mustn't have seen him as a threat as those powerful jaws never came down around his neck. Why try to establish dominance when Sirius was obviously doing everything in his powered to show he was submitting.

A powerful paw came down on Sirius chest, showing that the wolf could move faster and kill quicker than he could run. Then there was no weight on him, nothing and the wolf stood above him strong and powerful, head high and tail straight, just one more thing needed to be done if he could stay.

Sirius rolled to his feet (even for his large size he only reached the werewolf's shoulder) reached up and licked at the muzzle above him, whining softly as he did so. Huge amber eyes fell on him before the werewolf opened its jaws and slowly and oh so gently took Sirius muzzle into his mouth.

Once Remus let go Sirius let out a bark of happiness, his tail wagging furiously and he dropped down with his rear end in the air and yipped, it didn't take long until the wolf gave in and began to play.

Sirius didn't remember much of the night, he knew there had been a lot of running through the house, a few times he had had to stop Remus from chewing at his legs and a lot of bundled play fighting, what he always lost at to keep the wolf happy. They had finely dropped through exhaustion, Sirius was positive Remus only allowed him to lie next to him as he was too tired to growl.

He still had a long way to go at gaining the trust of the larger animal, but this had to be a positive step in the right direction.

He woke to the screaming of Remus Lupin shifting once more; it was just as painful to watch as earlier that night, even more so when the lad simply slumped to the floor and didn't move again, he tried everything he could to wake him up but the younger was obviously exhausted.

It took everything in his willpower not to go get madam Pomfrey, or better yet carry him there himself, but even though after second year the three of them had rushed to the hospital wing to see Remus after every transformation, and Sirius new that Poppy wasn't stupid and knew they knew, still he had to keep the whole Animagi thing a secret.

So Sirius sat keeping the younger warm until he heard the bang of the trap door, quietly he scurried to the wardrobe and waited until he could leave, he just hoped the matron didn't lock the door after her.


End file.
